


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（五）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Kudos: 6





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（五）

Chapter5-Part1

不论你是英勇无畏、荣誉至上的格兰芬多，是正直公正、忠诚善良的赫奇帕奇，是优雅精明、博学睿智的拉文克劳，是明哲保身、野心勃勃的斯莱特林，你都无法避免地要在魔法史课上睡着——即使你的老师是莱姆斯·卢平。

哈利·波特认为自己绝对不是唯一一个有如此想法的霍格沃茨学生，至少在桌子对面，有着优雅漂亮黑色卷发的前任格兰芬多院草已经在他犯困之前就打着长长的哈欠，倚靠在卢平先生的肩膀上合上了双眼。

“所以，那时的麻瓜们出于宗教信仰和对未知事物的恐惧开始了对巫师们长达数百年的迫害，即使当时的已经出现了一些防御魔咒，但不是所有巫师都能够很快掌握。再加上有偏激思想的麻瓜数量庞大，巫师群体的人口在这个时间点上大幅度下降……”

“猎巫行动是指在麻瓜中世纪时期一系列对于巫师和因各种教义纲常被污蔑的麻瓜的迫害，麻瓜们认为巫师和女巫们和魔鬼紧密相连……”

“1487年……英斯蒂道里和斯伯伦吉……女巫之锤……女巫的罪行……同时提供镇压巫术的理由……”

哈利也渐渐陷入长久持续的呆愣，眼前出现重影的同时听不到完整的句子，混沌感令他失去了理解意识——听到碎片单独的单词，后来仅仅剩下几个音标音节——当然，他其实一直都有在做笔记，只是有意识的理解速度麻木到跟不上他笔记。

他试图强迫自己清醒起来，使劲去盯着一些能不让他产生睡意的事物——卢平先生紧绷静止的肩膀，灰色的宽大毛衣，手上细碎的褐色伤疤，小天狼星衬衫没有扣上的最上面两颗扣子，贴近卢平先生脖颈皮肤的淡粉嘴唇，颤抖着的、浓密卷曲的睫毛。魔法史课本深紫色封面上烫金的花体字，书柜里最下面一层各色的羽毛笔，反光的深色桌面——噢，对不起。

“咚！”

在卢平先生肩头小憩的小天狼星被额头砸向桌面的闷声惊醒了，哈利后知后觉地扶上顿痛的额头小声抽着冷气。卢平先生夸张地挑眉，并不惊讶地停下讲解——没什么能让他感到惊讶——这是哈利经过几天与他共同生活得出的结论。

“我很抱歉，先生。”

“不怪你，哈利。我上学的时候也没有很喜欢魔法史。”卢平先生的声音听起来沙哑而遥远，当哈利把脸从双手里抬起来时，他手中的换成了一本蓝色封皮的魔法史课本——噢，好吧，还是魔法史。

“你喜欢什么课？”

“黑魔法防御，飞行，神奇动物保护……？”

“是的，我想也差不多。”卢平先生意义不明地说，不算耐心地翻动着书页，“在魔法史课程范围里要找到你们俩都能听得进去的内容太难了，但擦点边的选修课还是存在的——找到了，魁地奇历史。”

小天狼星厌倦的深铁色眼睛里有一瞬亮光闪过，而这同样的亮光也出现在另一双深绿色的眼睛里。

“魁地奇是野蛮的运动，我不完全否认庞弗雷夫人的这个观点，实际上我认为历史和魔法部也不否认……”

“她根本不懂魁地奇！”小天狼星不满地轻声咕哝，哈利从银灰色的眼睛里读到了一段模糊的，属于风与汗水的金红色回忆。

“是的，有很多人都像你教父这样认为，甚至有些人认为魔法部对魁地奇的管控太严格了，他们甚至会为此发起游行。”卢平先生讽刺道，“但当世界杯期间球员失踪，几个月以后穿着破破烂烂，出现在撒哈拉沙漠这类事情发生的时候，他们就会说这是个例。”

“事实上这并不是最严重的犯规行为，历史会告诉我们为什么这项运动需要严加管控。”卢平先生挥舞魔杖沙沙翻动书页，“特兰西瓦尼亚队和佛兰德斯队之间的决赛作为有史以来最激烈的一场比赛而名垂史册，当时记载的许多犯规行为以前从来没有发生过——例如，把追球手变形成为一只鸡貂，试图用大砍刀劈下守门员的脑袋；还有从特兰西瓦尼亚队队长的袍子下面放出了一百只吸血蝙蝠。”

“变成鸡貂？”小天狼星轻轻地皱眉。

“对，施咒的球员后来被终生禁赛并支付了巨额赔偿金。”

“我当时怎么没想到不在打魁地奇的时候变成狗？这样他们就会觉得是斯莱特林的球员干的然后判他们作弊犯规了。”

等下课了就要把这记到“成为阿尼玛格斯的100个理由”上，哈利暗暗决定着。

“然后莱斯特兰奇会朝你竖中指，詹姆和弗兰克骂他们是只会作弊的垃圾，下场以后他们会为谁是犯规的垃圾这件事撸起袖子和你们打架，于是那一年的学院杯就和斯莱特林和格兰芬多无缘了。”——好吧，哈利·波特才不会那么做。

“当然，如果是犯规才会导致严重伤害，那魁地奇本身就并不是个野蛮的游戏，野蛮的只是队员。”卢平先生利索地撕下一张羊皮纸流畅地画上简易的魁地奇球场图——线条的粗细和圆润的走向都有一种印在哈利记忆最深处的熟悉感，“野蛮的是许多暴力针对的行为并不被禁止，比如说——哈利，一般来讲第一个受伤下场的是哪一个位置的球员？”

“守门员？”

“是的，击落敌方队伍的守门员后比赛会容易很多。这就是为什么当我的队长意图培养我成为新的守门员时，我退出了魁地奇球队。”卢平先生在球场图纸上守门员的位置画了一个圈，他的动作停顿了一下，多余的墨水溢出，渗透进羊皮纸形成四散状的黑色圆斑。

“但这不是最常见的暴力针对——试想一下一对有矛盾的人在魁地奇场上相遇。”卢平先生意味深长地说，金属的羽毛笔笔杆在他修长分明的指节间打转，“你一定知道你父亲——一位极为优秀的追球手，二年级刚进球队时就曾经在球队队长的安排下与亚瑟一起暴力针对过一位姓马尔福的七年级斯莱特林，并在其毕业后继续针对继承其位置的新追球手西弗勒斯——斯内普教授。”

小天狼星在偷笑——很明显是想起了什么。

“但其实这非常常见，几乎每场比赛都有这样的情况。”卢平先生继续说——他从来不会被小天狼星越加放肆的笑声影响，“有的击球手，会针对在深夜里抓到他夜游的斯莱特林级长，甚至连自己的找球手弟弟也不会手软。还能跟自己的追球手队友配合针对，研究出一整套组合技巧，还大部分都实验失败了。”

“停止影射我，月亮脸！”

“我认为这并不是个好主意，把私人恩怨带到球场上来解决。”卢平先生的行动无视了小天狼星，但他的眼神显然没有，“希望你不会这样做，哈利。”

“绝对不会，先生。”哈利心虚地答道——怎么可能不会呢——三年级秋天的那场比赛里，他以一只手臂骨折为代价毫不犹豫地把德拉科·马尔福硬生生地直接从飞天扫帚上撞了下去……后来马尔福的腿骨折了，被安排到他医疗翼的对床。两个骄傲的少年巫师每天看着死对头讨人厌的脸不停地骂脏话，气坏了庞弗雷夫人。

他着急地转移话题——在卢平先生狐疑的目光落下来之前：“其实也不是全部情况都是在公报私仇，有些互相针对的球员，他们就……”

“会怎么样？”

“赫奇帕奇的瑞安和拉文克劳的赛克斯——小天狼星你是知道的，他们可能是霍格沃茨魁地奇球赛最大的看点之一了，上场不把对方打进医疗翼就不罢休，打完比赛还要跑去更衣室里打架。”哈利后知后觉地意识到了什么，但那已经晚了，“他们在一起了。”

“两个男孩？”

“对，不过这不重要。有一场比赛结束后，他们两个又急匆匆地跑去更衣室，双方队长怕他们又开始打架弄坏东西就也赶去拦住他们，结果一开门发现他们两抱在一起亲成一团。”哈利的手指不自然地在耳后揉搓着，检查自己有没有窘迫尴尬的迹象——唯一一对能和赛克斯和瑞安互相暴力针对媲美的有且只有自己和斯莱特林的马尔福。事实上，那天赫奇帕奇学长和拉文克劳学长在更衣室里热吻的时候，他和马尔福就在另一间更衣室里大打出手——不过他们是真的在打架。

“我很庆幸我曾经打魁地奇的时候从来没有暴力针对过对手，否则现在这种情况我也会感到尴尬的。”卢平先生注视着小天狼星比哈利还要不自然的神情，意义模糊地笑着。哈利则在耳根开始出现温度变化之前生硬地试图再一次无视话题。

“我花了好几天才相信，赛克斯从头到脚都像个直男，瑞安甚至还有过女朋友的。”

哈利意外地成功转移了卢平先生的注意力，或者说令他陷入了另一种尴尬——他的脸色肉眼可见得庄严而认真了起来——似乎下一秒他就要开始讲一些草药的特性或是某种魔药试剂的获取方法类似无趣的事物，如果无视面部肌肉细微的小动作里显示的复杂情绪波动了话。

“嗯，但这是有可能的——非常正常，很多双性恋都只有过异性恋爱历史，他们的观念和习惯趋使他们对异性的爱意与示好非常敏感，同性的则想当然地误认为是友情，因此他们甚至自己都会觉得自己是单纯的异性恋。”

“那向他们示爱的‘同性朋友’该怎么做？”卢平先生在微黄灯光下闪着琥珀色光晕的睫毛在小天狼星开口的那一刻开始警觉地颤抖。

他一如往常地耐心回答，沙哑的声音像是刻意压低的——但哈利觉得也许压低的远远不只有声音。

“有把握对方是双性恋并且对自己也存在好感的直接表白，没有把握的打着友谊的幌子干暧昧的事。”

“同性恋没什么好说的——毕竟他们对自己的认知是清晰的。但是对大部分人来说，为了防止发现自己喜欢上同性时完全不知所措的情况，我建议在尝试把同性放在爱情的位置之前保留自己是双性恋的可能性。”卢平先生揉着鼻梁做出总结。

“那要怎么分辨一个不自知的双性恋和异性恋呢？”

“我相信这节课叫魔法史，哈利。”

有什么关系，这节课讲的无关魔法史内容难道还不够多吗？哈利腹诽。

“我知道，”小天狼星狡猾地挑起嘴角，“gay会把扣子扣到最上面的一颗。”

“瞎说。”卢平先生轻声呵斥道，然后在小天狼星的尖声大笑声中迅速解开了衬衫领口的第一颗扣子。

Chapter5-Part2

莱姆斯已经没有多余的注意力去计算他多迅速地结束了这节课，几乎可以说是逃走地把自己锁进洗手间里。

他只是急需清醒一下，急需一个没有任何有关小天狼星事物的空间。

小天狼星有意识到什么吗——不知道，是真的不知道。聪明且是最了解自己的人之一，感性思维称不上敏感细腻但也绝不粗枝大叶，每一句话都能延展出无限深意——他能意识不到吗？年少时尝试过大大小小的明显暧昧举动都被无界限地照单全收，甚至对自己刻意刺激回想的记忆毫无顾忌回避——他像意识到了吗？

当哈利提起这个话题的时候他就该回避了，那是他清晰的第一理智反应——事实证明听从理智绝对是正确的选择。他有些不理解为什么即使14年过去了，小天狼星·布莱克仍然还是他坚持理智选择的最大障碍。他意识到要回避话题的同时也持续凝视着小天狼星英俊的脸，留念着上一秒小天狼星黑发的独特气息——这使他根本无法控制自己的一词一句。

在内心深处，他愿意且渴求小天狼星意识到，这种独特的感觉在14年的隔绝后依旧强烈——在他几乎可以说是期待小天狼星问问题时，他也意识到14年前离开前的那个雨夜在波特家门口徘徊停止了两个小时的克制彻底失败了——他迟早有一天会全部都说出来，然后积攒的浪漫情感把他们曾经所拥有的一切珍贵的友谊和暧昧记忆摧毁，而小天狼星甚至只需要站在那里看着他。

在自己完全失控前离开是他唯一能想到的办法，尽管他答应了小天狼星会留下来——但这只能说明他想要作为朋友作为兄弟感情的莱姆斯·卢平留下来。与其自己把最珍视的事物毁掉，真的还不如把成为小天狼星多年后提起的意难平记忆——至少那样的莱姆斯·卢平还是一个很好的朋友，一个负责任的长辈，而不只是一个爱上直男朋友的脏兮兮狼人。

“月亮脸？”

是小天狼星。

莱姆斯拨开水龙头的开关，假装他真的有在洗手间里做除了调节情绪和后悔之外的事，整理好表情后他打开了门。

“对不起，”小天狼星干燥地说，他似乎真的有感觉到抱歉，“如果玩笑让你觉得不舒服了话。”

“我不介意，一点事也没有，小天狼星。”

“明天是周末，你和哈利都可以闲下来。”小天狼星拨动着自己漂亮的卷发，“你想出去玩吗？”

“去哪里？”

“我和哈利想去麻瓜伦敦。”

“为什么？那里挺普通的。”

“那是对于你一个住在那里14年的人来说。我上次去麻瓜界大概是二十年前的事情了，哈利每次回去看祖父母都因为他那个讨人厌的表哥体验不好……”

“所以你想让我当导游吗？”

“算是吧，主要是我想看看你这14年住的地方。”

“好吧。”莱姆斯再一次无视了小天狼星暧昧又模棱两可的话语。

“那太好了，谢谢。”

“有一件事。”

“嗯？”

“扣子是不可信的，西弗勒斯也习惯把扣子扣到最上面一颗。”

“你果然还是介意的。”小天狼星夸张地拖着长音，“你为什么不说？”

“我不能说。”莱姆斯摇摇头，决定在这辈子余下的时间里扮演好小天狼星靠谱的朋友这一极其简单却又困难的角色。


End file.
